Bad Day
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Era, simple y sencillamente, el peor de sus días hasta ahora... Mal Summary. Hiccup/Astrid.


**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

Wow. Si que tenía abandonado este fandom. Hace poco que vi el especial "Regalo de Furia Nocturna" lo encontré por casualidad en internet y me hizo recobrar la inspiracion para hyacer historias. Solo que no encuentro realmente cómo seguir a "Memorias".

En inglés hay muchas historias diversas sobre HTTYD (CEATD) Y me la he pasado leyendo, leyendo, leyendo ¡Ah! y leyendo. Además de ver videos. Esta historia se me ocurrio luego de leer otra en la que me basé pero que se me perdió en la lista de links. Si la encuentro les diré la referencia. Como sea, nos es casi nada parecida, es más, me atrevería a decir que nada parecida. He estado pensando en otro one-shot pero todavá está en "veremos".

No tengo idea de cómo he podido escribir esto. Es decir, he estado muy ocupada últimamente, me alegro de haber encontrado un hueco en mi agenda xD El fic está enfocado en Astrid/Hiccup ¡Cómo amo esa pareja! se ubica tres años después de la película. Los nombres están en español, para evitar confusiones.

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Day.<strong>

.

.

.

Finalmente, tras horas y horas de búsqueda, la encontró.

Estaba hecha un ovillo, abrazaba sus piernas celosamente mientras ocultaba el rostro. Podía ver que se estremecía ligeramente, seguro por el llanto. A pesar de encontrarse a una distancia considerable—como siete metros—podía escuchar perfectamente sus sollozos. El hacha, esa que siempre usaba para entrenar por las tardes, permanecía tumbada y olvidada a lo lejos. Parte de su espalda se recargaba en la inmensa roca que le proyectaba la sombra necesaria para impedir que el sol le llegara. Atardecía, por lo que el cielo empezaba a tornarse anaranjado.

Hipo jamás había visto a Astrid tan vulnerable ¡Ella era Astrid! Fuerte, aguerrida, firme, decidida, la vikinga perfecta. Era la primera vez en los tres años que llevaba de relación que la veía tan derrotada.

¿Derrotada? No parecía ser la palabra correcta. Sabía que no era eso precisamente lo que se sentía. Más bien, era como si sintieras el mundo derrumbarse. Todo lo que se conoce empieza a desaparecer. Sabía que Astrid pasaba por un estado de depresión, dolor y confusión intenso. El problema era ¿Cómo ayudarla?

Algo le dijo que estar ahí de pie como espectador no era la solución. Dio un paso, el sonido del césped crujiendo bajo su bota fue perceptible por el sepulcral silencio. O a ella no le importaba o estaba demasiado metida en su mundo como para percatarse. Dio otro paso, el mismo ruido. Ninguna reacción.

Antes de percatarse, estaba de pie al lado de Astrid. Se inclino un poco para quedar a su altura y colocó lentamente una mano sobre su menudo y fuerte hombro. La rubia se tenso, levantando la cabeza bruscamente, sus hinchados ojos viendo de un lado al otro buscando al culpable de su exaltación. Al ver a Hipo, se calmó, pero le dio la espalda para volver a esconderse en sí misma.

Sabía que él estaba ahí solo por ella, pero en esos momentos no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Deseaba desaparecer, hacerse invisible que la tierra la tragase… lo primero que pasara (si eran las tres cosas juntas mejor). Ante todo, quería que esa sensación de neblina en su mente y la opresión de su pecho se esfumaran como por arte de magia.

No obstante, las cosas no serían así. Ella lo sabía. Él lo sabía. No podía encontrar consuelo ni en su inseparable Nadder. Nunca antes se había sentido como ahora, y se cuestionaba si en verdad era fuerte.

Hipo hizo el menor ruido posible mientras tomaba asiento cerca de ella, dejando una distancia de como medio metro, dándole su espacio. En ningún momento dejó se observarla detenidamente, aunque fuera solo sus cabellos trenzados y la espalda. Finalmente, tras minutos de incómodo silencio, ella volteó y le miró de frente.

Hipo sintió un golpe directo al corazón cuando le vio el rostro. Sus azules ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, carentes de todo brillo y revelando un intenso pesar que hasta él mismo sintió. Sus mejillas manchadas por lágrimas y tierra, rojas como si tuviera fiebre. Había un enorme peso sobre sus hombros, marcado en sus facciones. Uno que él quería ayudar a quitarle.

Astrid, sin más miramientos, escondió su cara en el pecho de Hipo y sollozó nuevamente. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, los dos estaban abrazados. Ella, buscando algo de calor y consuelo en el único hombre que le quedaba. Él, tratando de consolar con su presencia a la mujer más importante de su vida.

—H…¿H-Hipo?—su voz estaba ronca y pastosa, producto del llanto. Sonaba muy entrecortada al principio. Eventualmente, se calmó. Dejó de llorar y de sollozar, pudiendo hablar con calma y naturalidad—¿Cuándo acaba?

Él sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

—No tiene un tiempo definido—respondió, con la voz más suave que pudo—Puede ser un mes, un año, cinco años… toda la vida.

Trató de ser fuerte. De verdad que trató. Pero no pudo impedir que otro sollozo escapara de su garganta.

—¿Por qué?

Él se encogió de hombro.

—No lo sé. Cada quien lo toma de manera diferente, creo.

—No es justo—fue un susurro, después, un grito—¡No es justo! ¡No, no!

—Lo sé.

Astrid entonces le vio a lo ojos. Por un momento se sintió mal, no por ella misma, si no por Hipo. Esto debía ser algo difícil para él. Vio en sus orbes verdes preocupación y tristeza, completamente dirigida hacia ella, pero ni un poco de dolor o resentimiento.

Pensó una pregunta, pero no estaba segura si hacerla o no. Se atoró el sonido en su garganta unos cuantos segundos mientras meditaba. Al final, pensó que no perdía nada con hacerlo.

—¿Cómo fue… para ti?

Inmediatamente él se tensó. No esperaba ni por asomo una pregunta como esa. Y tampoco estaba seguro de qué contestarle. Respiró hondo una, dos veces. Cerró sus ojos, los abrió de nuevo, y habló:

—Duro—sonaba reflexivo, su mente remontándose al pasado—Muy duro. Y doloroso. Sé que es difícil perder a un padre Astrid, pero puedo decirte que las cosas cambian. No es justo, estoy de acuerdo. Fue muy repentino, también. Pero no se puede cambiar lo que ya pasó.

Se abrazó un poco más a él. El sol terminaba de ocultarse a lo lejos y el cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro, ya no se veían las nubes.

—Tu padre te amaba Astrid, y sé que en algún lugar lo seguirá haciendo. Siempre podrás contar con él.

—No es fácil.

—¿Te digo lo que mi padre me decía en las noches de pesadillas, cuando mi madre recién había muerto?

Ella asintió débilmente, pensando qué tipo de consejos sería capaz de dar Estoico.

—Él me decía "Las personas que quieres nunca se van, siempre se quedarán cerca de ti. Debes vivir lo que ellos no vivieron para honrarlos"

—Suena lindo…

—Y es duro en la práctica, lo digo por experiencia—le dedicó una juguetona sonrisa—Pero dale tiempo a tu corazón Astrid. Sanará.

Tenía razón. Astrid simplemente sabía que él tenía la razón. Y estaba firmemente convencida de ello porque Hipo había vivido lo mismo que ella, y lo había superado. En sus brazos, Astrid buscó a tientas la mano de Hipo y al encontrarla, la apretó con fuerza. Necesitaba su apoyo y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

A lo lejos, un ligero resplandor comenzó a latir en el cielo. La primera estrella de la noche. La joven vikinga cerró los ojos, recordando cuando su padre la sacaba a pasear en las noches, muchos años atrás.

_—¿La ves, Astrid?—apuntaba a la primera estrella que salía en el firmamento._

_—¡Sí!—respondía la emocionada niña de cinco años—¡Sí, ver!_

_—Esa estrella te cumplirá cualquier deseo que le pidas—le sonreía como si le estuviera ofreciendo el mayor tesoro del mundo—No importa lo que sea, lo hará realidad._

"Haz que sea fuerte…" pensó para sí. Más que un deseo, era una súplica "Dioses, no me dejen caer"

La estrella palpitó una vez más antes de mantenerse en un continuo resplandor ininterrumpido. Y, como arte de magia, el corazón de Astrid comenzó a aligerarse. Fue cuando sintió en su cabeza la dulce caricia de Hipo, los tiernos besos en sus cabellos, apretándole fuertemente su mano y sin soltarla del abrazo.

Sonrío en sus adentros. Ella saldría adelante. Simplemente lo sabía. Él sería su apoyo.

* * *

><p>Lo sé, es bastante corto. No piensen que cambio el carácter de Astrid, no va por allí la cosa. Es más bien una exploración a su lado más sentimental, que debe tener uno y muy bueno. Desde luego el apoyo de Hipo es esencial en esa etapa tan dura para ella. Personalmente, no he vivido la muerte de una persona cercana (Gracias a Dios) pero puedo imaginarme lo que se siente.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado la lectura. ¿Un comentario, por favor?

chao!


End file.
